


Snowed In

by starkhasheart



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkhasheart/pseuds/starkhasheart
Summary: During a blizzard, Pearl's power decides to go out at her own home. Freezing, she decides to make the journey to Marina's apartment.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm back again with more pearlina  
> everyone seemed to like my last pearlina fic so i decided to write more! hope you enjoy  
> feel free to follow me on twitter, @vahrudania, or on tumblr, @crystalponds :)

The snow is falling in fat flakes as Pearl stomps her way through the blizzard, bundled up to the nines as she makes her way to Marina’s apartment. She tightens the scarf Marina got her for Squidmas around her head, so tight that some might believe she’ll lose circulation, but at this point Pearl couldn’t care less. She longs for the days of warmth and sunlight as she totters up the stairs to Marina’s floor and sighs in relief as she faces Marina’s door, her breath coming out in clouds.

With a shaky hand, she knocks a rhythm on the door and immediately draws her arm back around her body, trying to preserve every bit of body heat she can. She hears a soft “Coming!” from inside of the apartment and quiet footsteps as Marina gets to her door and unlocks it.

“Pearlie, baby, what on earth are you doing out in this weather?” Marina gasps, taking in the sight of her girlfriend dressed in multiple layers, still shivering. She moves to the side and motions Pearl inside, the inkling’s face flushed red from the bitter winds.

“P-P-P-Power went off at m-m-my h-h-house,” Pearl says through chattering fangs as Marina shuts the door behind her, beginning to help Pearl unwind her scarf from around her neck. “N-No heat. My ph-phone died and I c-c-c-couldn’t message you.”

“Oh wow, the storm must be pretty bad out where you live then, huh?” Marina gives a quick glance outside one of her windows before returning to tend to Pearl. “Pearl, let’s get you out of these wet clothes and get you warmed up, okay? I think I have a sweater you can wear…”

Pearl blushes at the thought of sharing clothes with Marina. It’s not like they haven’t done it before, but Pearl always gets flustered at the thought of wearing something Marina’s worn.  She wishes that she could share her own clothes with Marina, but alas, Marina can’t fit into an extra, extra, extra small.

Marina ushers Pearl into her living room, sitting her on the couch while helping her shed her extra layers. Pearl’s beginning to regain feeling in her face when she says, “I’m sorry that I had to barge in on you like this, if my phone wasn’t dead I woulda texted you or somethin’.”

“Oh Pearl, it’s completely fine. You know you’re welcome here anytime. You’re my girlfriend, remember?” Marina smiles sweetly at Pearl, and the inkling’s heart melts.

“I know, but…” Pearl trails off as she peels off her wet socks, stuffing them in her boots. Marina sighs and bends down, picking up Pearl’s damp layers in her arms. “You don’t gotta do that, Mar, I was gonna pick them up!”

“It’s fine, baby. Just focus on getting warmed up.” Marina sits up and begins to leave the living room. “I’m gonna go put these in the wash and then I can find you something else to wear. After that I can start up some hot cocoa, does that sound good?”

Pearl sinks into the couch at the thought. “That sounds amazing, Marina. Thanks.”

Marina flashes her girlfriend a toothy grin. “No problem, Pearlie.”

Marina goes to do what she’s going to do, leaving Pearl alone in her living room. Pearl’s finally beginning to regain feeling back in her face, fingers, and toes, so she wiggles the appendages around for a bit, looking down at her flushed skin. Outside she hears the wind roaring as more snow is blown to earth, and she shivers at the thought of it. To distract herself, she fiddles around until she finds the remote for Marina’s tv. She flicks through a few channels until Marina comes back with one of her sweaters and a pair of pajama pants in hand.

“I brought you some new clothes,” the octoling says, sitting next to Pearl on the couch. Pearl gets a closer look at the sweater, and she sees it has Judd and Lil’ Judd printed on it. “I wore them a few times, but they’re still clean.”

Pearl blushes as Marina hands her the clothes, and she blushes even more when Marina leans in to press a quick kiss to the inkling’s flushed cheek. “You get nice and comfy and I’ll start up the hot cocoa, okay, Pearlie? Find us something good on TV, if you can.”

“Okay babe,” Pearl replies, and Marina gets up from the couch again and hurries into the kitchen. Flustered, Pearl slides the sweater over her head and as she predicted, it hangs loosely off her small frame. But it’s warm, it’s so warm and soft and it smells like Marina, and Pearl must stop herself from burying her face in the fabric and taking a huge whiff. She slides into the pants and ties the strings as tight as she can so they don’t slide off her slim hips.

As Marina works away in the kitchen, Pearl once again grabs the remote and flicks through the endless TV channels in search of something good to watch. Nothing grabs her attention, so she settles on a show about heavy machinery just as Marina steps back into the living room, two mugs of steaming hot cocoa in her hands.

“Be careful, it’s hot,” the octoling warns as Pearl wraps her hands around the mug, the warmth seeping through the glass right into her fingers. Pearl sighs in content, lifting the mug to her lips and blowing on the liquid before taking a sip. “This is the liscious.”

Marina smiles at Pearl before taking a sip of her own drink. “I tried making it homemade this time. The kitchen is a mess now but it’s worth it.” She scoots closer to Pearl and Pearl instinctively leans her head on the other girl’s shoulder. “What’cha watching?”

“I dunno, some nerd show about machines. Figured you’d might like it.” Pearl grins up at her girlfriend, and her girlfriend returns the expression.

“You’re right, I do like it! And I like you, too.” She punctuates her statement with a kiss.

Pearl blushes. “That’s pretty gay, Marina.”

“I know. Now hush and watch the show, Pearlie.”

              


End file.
